Fotografías
by Shalayta
Summary: Drabbles. Pequeños momentos en la vida, instantes, minutos, segundos, fotografías.
1. Tormenta

**Nota de la Autora:** _Bien, no es una historia, son más bien reflexiones. Espero que les guste._

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.k. Rowling.

**Tormenta**

Esos cuatro chicos que siempre rompían las reglas; los que no se dejaron vencer por los prejuicios; los que siempre estuvieron juntos; los que se transformaban bajo la capa de invisibilidad; los que se convirtieron sin que nadie supiera.

James era como la lluvia que cae libre por el Bosque Prohibido en una noche de invierno, fuerte, presumida, la que no puede dejar de mojarlo todo, con intención o sin ella.

Sirius era el trueno que hacía temblar el cielo, explosivo y peligroso, misterioso y rebelde, caía sin cuidado donde su conciencia, o su falta de ella, le indicaba.

Remus se parecía a las ramas de un árbol. Casi siempre tranquilo, era la sombra, y la hermosura que se confunde entre el bosque. Pero cuando la tormenta azotaba se convertía en otro, se transformaba, dejaba de ser la sombra para ser la fuerza, el descontrol de sus propios miembros ante el viento, la desquiciada libertad de abandonar la razón.

La estrella en la tormenta era Peter, una sola y pequeñita en el inmenso cielo, brillante como una luciérnaga, parpadeante, inofensiva y alegre. La vigilaba a donde quiera que fuese la tormenta, la acompañaba en su aventura.

Pero un día primero de Noviembre la estación cambió cuando no debía.

Dejó de llover, los truenos se apagaron, y el árbol perdió sus hojas. En el cielo sólo estaba la luna solitaria, ni una semana, ni la otra apareció la estrella, la buscaron en el cielo, pero nada.

No sospecharon que estaba contemplando otra tormenta, en un cielo diferente.

La noche en que Sirius y James acorralaron a Remus en la habitación y le dijeron que sabían su secreto, había tormenta. La noche en que Lily le dijo a James que iría a Hogsmeade con él, había tormenta. La noche en que James le pidió a Sirus que cuidase a Lily y a Harry si algo malo le pasaba, había tormenta. La noche en que Peter le dijo a su amo que sabía dónde se ocultarían los Potter no hubo ninguna tormenta, nada más un frío sepulcral, como si de Azkaban se tratase, sin lluvia, sin truenos, sin árboles vehementes ni estrellas, sólo frío.


	2. Cuando la visite

**Nota de la autora:** _Espero que les guste_

**Al final tiene un ligero Spoiler de DH, pero muy muy pequeño.**

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**Cuando la visite.**

Casi un mes había pasado de ese nefasto día de Halloween en que Lily y James Potter perdieron la vida, casi un mes desde que Petunia Dursley había salido a buscar el periódico y había encontrado un bebe dormido en la puerta de su casa, casi un mes desde que había aplazado esta situación.

Petunia caminaba nerviosa por entre las tumbas del cementerio de Valle Godric _¿Qué hago aquí? _se preguntaba a cada paso, ella detestaba los cementerios, los detestaba casi tanto como la magia, los cementerios mágicos eran aun más aborrecibles.

Dumbledore le había indicado la dirección del lugar en donde enterrarían a los Potter, el 3 de Noviembre había dicho que era el funeral, como si ella deseara estar rodeada de fenómenos que lloraban la muerte de otros fenómenos.

Mientras se acercaba recordó la mañana del primero de Noviembre, un día normal, interrumpido por la abrupta intromisión de la familia de su hermana, en tiempos que la creía ya totalmente extirpada de su vida.

_-¿Qué se cree¿Qué se cree? -no paraba de repetir la misma pegunta desde que había entrado a la casa con el niño en brazos. Vermont acababa de entrar en la estancia y miraba con extrañeza el bulto que su mujer había puesto en el sillón._

_-¿Qué hacía Dudley afuera? –pregunto mirando extrañado al bebe._

_-No es Dudley, es el engendro de esa mujer, mi hermana -aclaro con impaciencia anta la mirada atónita de su marido-. Aparentemente ella y el otro sujeto lo abandonaron en la puerta... -se acaba de fijar en una carta en el mismo lugar donde había estado el bebe momentos atrás._

_-Lo sabia, lo sabia, tendríamos problemas con esa gente, ayer te lo dije, lo sabia..._

Petunia interrumpió de pronto sus pensamientos, ahí estaba, había llegado.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y sus manos se enfriaron. La blanca tumba de mármol relucía con los rayos del suave sol de otoño.

Petunia se obligo a controlarse, puso las flores de forma indiferente e incluso su expresión se volvio dura, como demostrándole a su hermana que ni en su nicho le importaba su suerte.

Un sentimiento de rencor la invadió, ahora ellos tendrían que cuidar de su hijo, ahora que ellos estaban muertos, se pregunto si ellos lo hubieran hecho con Dudley.

-Seguramente no -dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

Seguramente no, ellos lo habrían enviado a un orfanato, no como ellos, ellos que lo habían acogido en su casa, pese a todo lo que eso implicaba, menos tiempo para Dudley, gastos extras, sin mencionar...aquello.

-Quizás el sea como tu -susurro sin ser dueña de su voz, esta simplemente salía de su boca, como si ella fuera simplemente una testigo muda de sus propias palabras-. Un fenómeno, igual que tu...

Un gran estremecimiento la sacudió de pronto, como una pequeña corriente eléctrica, sin saber que lo causaba, sus piernas flaquearon y cayó de rodillas ante la tumba de su hermana. Un momento antes de sentir el dolor del golpe contra la piedra, lágrimas tibias brotaron de sus ojos para caer en el "Lily Potter", hermosamente labrado en el mármol.

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO TENIAS QUE IR A ESE COLEGIO! -no sabia de donde había sacado la fuera para gritar eso si apenas podía respirar siquiera, sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente, cerro los puños para tranquilizarse, pero ni así pudo detener el temblor-. ¡TE LO DIJE¡MIL VECES TE LO DIJE!

Si, mil veces se lo había dicho, y ella no le había hecho caso, y ahora estaba ahí, bajo esa fría roca, quizá ella estuviera tan fría como la roca, quizás más.

¿Por qué había tenido que morir? Era muy fácil ignorar su existencia mientras sabia que estaba viva y con su familia, ahora sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en las cientos de veces que pudo compartir con ella, como hermanas, como amigas, como hace una década atrás, cuando todavía eras felices, y no había más diferencias que las de una hermana mayor y una hermana menor, Tuney y Lily como siempre habían sido. Pero ahora era ya muy tarde, ese tiempo se había esfumado como humo entre las manos y no volvería jamás.

Petunia siguió llorando sobre la tumba, pero ni el temblor de su cuerpo, ni de su voz la hizo parar de decirle a su hermana todo lo que había tenido atravesado desde hace un mes.

-Te dije que te iría mal con Potter -era como si ver el nombre de su cuñado, junto al de su hermana, hubiera avivado una llama en su cabeza. -Te lo dije muchas veces y no me hiciste caso, "Es uno de ellos, terminaras peor de lo que estas", eso te dije ¡Y NO ME HICISTE CASO¡JAMAS ME HICISTE CASO!

A pesar del coraje de su voz Petunia, no podía parar de llorar, una rabia intensa la invadia por dentro, junto con el dolor de perder a su hermana. Una mezcla de rencor y culpa; rencor por su necia hermana que nunca quiso escuchar sus consejos y culpa de todas las peleas, todo el tiempo perdido, y por sobre todo, todas las veces que la había llamado...de esa forma.

-No eres un fenomeno -dijo entre sollozos-. No lo eres, lo siento, siento haberte llamado así, no eres un fenomeno Lily, no lo eres, no...

Iba a continuar hablando, pero se detuvo en seco cuando pudo ver que una anciana la miraba a lo lejos, se quedo paralisada por un instante, hasta ser conciente de su situacion. Su cara se coloreo y se sintió muy avergonzada de dar tal espectáculo en un lugar publico, se reprendió por ello muy duramente, ella que siempre actuaba con decoro y compostura, hablando sola, y en un lugar como ese.

Seguramente no habría ningún conocido en ese lugar, pero por las dudas prefirió terminar rápido con su visita. Con una ultima y vaga mirada a la piedra de mármol con los nombres de su hermana y cuñado, se volvió y regreso por donde había llegado, dejando atrás para siempre la única visita que alguna vez realizaría a ese lugar, y dejando atrás también ese momento de debilidad, en que, accidentalmente había sucumbido ante esos impulsos torpes que siempre tildaba de indecentes en los demás.


	3. Tu cabello

**Alerta de Spoilers de DH **

**Nota de la autora**: _Este fanfic esta inspirado en un post del foro de Harrylatino, en un tema sobre epitafios para los muertos en el séptimo libro, la frase final es el que Naty Black propuso para cierto personaje, me gusto mucho y le pedí permiso para usarlo en el fic. Aquí puede ver el Topic: h t t p / w w w . h a r r y m e d i a . c o m / f o r o s / i n d e x . p h p ? s h o w t o p i c 4 8 1 9_

_Espero que les guste y adivinen de quien se trata._

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.k. Rowling.

_A Naty Black, porque lo mejor esta al final._

**Tu cabello.**

La ventana estaba levemente abierta, pero no hacia frio. Era verano y las blancas cortinas semitransparentes dejaban ver un cielo brillante, entre claro y oscuro. Era de mañana, ese momento antes de que las luces de la calle se apaguen, justo antes de despertar.

La habitación era de color verde suave, un gran armario blanco ocupada casi toda una pared, había una mesita de mudar, y justo al lado de la ventana una cuna.

La mujer se acerco a la cuna, en ella dormía un pequeño con un pijama blanco. "_Parece un ángel_", pensó por un momento. Quiso posar su mano en su mejilla, oler su pelo, sentir su respiración, pero nada de eso era posible, para ella no al menos.

Cada vez que esos pensamientos rondaban su mente, inevitablemente recordaba Hogwarts, y a los fantasmas. Se arrepintió mil veces de haberse burlado del Fraile Gordo cuando se quejaba de ya no poder saborear los pasteles de fruta en Navidad. Ahora lo entendía más que nunca ¿Hay algo peor de estar a centímetros y a la vez a millas de distancia?

Cada noche lo visitaba mientras dormía y en ocasiones se colaba en sus sueños. Ella podía ver que él la recordaba, no mucho, pero lo hacía, quizás como la mujer extraña que lo alimentaba, lo vestía y lo hacia reír con sus muecas.

El bebe en la cama se dio media vuelta y abrió los ojos, conciente de que no estaba solo, miró hacia la mujer apoyada en la baranda de su cuna. No era la misma que lo despertaba todos los días, no, ella era distinta, más joven, se le hacia familiar, y no le causaba miedo.

La mujer se le quedo mirando un poco más, sabía que apenas él despertara tenía que volver, porque pronto llegaría alguien más y no podían verla.

Pero sabía también que esta sería la última vez que podría verlo, llevaba ya casi un año visitándolo, y él empezaba a tener conciencia. Ya no podría verlo si tenía noción de quien era la mujer que todas las noches lo visitaba en sueños y acababa con los monstruos pesadillas.

Había sido tan poco el tiempo que pasaron juntos; su marido, su hijo y ella, los tres, vivos; que le daba una nostalgia horrible cuando otra mujer hacia reír a su hijito, o cuando le cantaba una canción, o lo arropaba, porque eran muy pocas las veces que ella pudo hacerlo. Y ahora ya no podría verlo de cerca, en persona, nunca más.

Intento palpar la manita del bebe, ella era transparente, mucho más que un simple fantasma, porque no era un fantasma, era un espiritu o un sueño, quizá un recuerdo.. errante igual que en vida.El no se asustó, sonrió, y le intento palpar la mano, comprobando divertido que su mano la atravesaba.

Ella no se pudo contener, la risita del niño pareció actuar de interruptor en algo en el lado izquierdo de su pecho algo que hace tiempo sentía dormido.

De pronto su oído se agudizo y pudo escuchar una puerta abrirse afuera de la habitación. Había llegado la hora.

Pensó en besar su frente, acomodar su mantita, pero un segundo después de pensarlo se reprendió por lo absurdo de sus deseos. Pero algo tenía que hacer, dejarle un recuerdo, una prueba de su propia mano, algo para que él supiera cuando lo había querido, cuanto lo amaba.

Miró hacia todos lados, y de pronto, al pasar su vista por el armario se le ocurrió algo, requeriría mucha energía, pero no le importó, después podría descansar al otro lado, con los demás, con los cariños de su padre y los abrazos de su marido, esos mismos que su hijo nunca recibiría.

Cerró los ojos e hizo un esfuerzo que casi la hace caer . La puerta ya se abría, así que con una ultima sonrisa para su bebe, desapareció entre las cortinas semitransparentes de la ventana.

Esa mañana), una persona abrió la puerta del armario para sacar una muda de ropa, observo su ahora un poco envejecido rostro en el espejo, y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta, pero un segundo antes se fijo en algo que antes no había visto, en casi un año de abrir y cerrar ese armario, nunca se había percatado de que estuvieras ahí.

A un costado de la puerta, justo a un lado del espejo, habían unas palabras hermosamente talladas en la madera.

_"Esperando que tu suave cabello convine con el cielo" _


End file.
